


Przypadki chodzą stadami

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, durne poczucie humoru, głupie ale śmieszne, nadużywanie alkoholu nie wychodzi ludziom na dobre, niewybredny język, życie chłoszcze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co można zrobić gdy dostaje się zaproszenie na ślub byłego faceta? We własne urodziny? I gdy wie się, że reszta ex-chłopaków będzie tam obecna ze swoimi nowymi połowicami, a ty nie jesteś tak bardzo szczęśliwą singielką, na jaką chciałabyś wyglądać?<br/>Cóż, można zachować się jak dojrzała osoba i pójść na zakupy, szukać sukienki.<br/>Ale można też zalać się w trzy dupy i narzygać na potencjalnego księcia z bajki.<br/>Bądź co bądź, Lydia Martin była od zawsze fanką niekonwencjonalnych rozwiązań.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To nie był jej dzień. I wieczór. Noc też nie.

Zaczęło się od cholernego zaproszenia na jeszcze cholerniejszy ślub Jacksona. Leżało sobie niewinnie z kartkami urodzinowymi na jej wycieraczce, czekając jak nieświadomie podniesie je, otworzy i opluje kawą. Nie żeby się nie spodziewała, bo wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Jackson i Danny w końcu podpiszą małżeński cyrograf. Chociaż jak Pradę kochała, nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem Danny wytrzymywał z tym kretynem i chciał się z nim wiązać na całe życie.

No ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje, szczególnie że przez całe liceum wydawało się jej że zostanie w przyszłości panią Whittemore. Jackson był przystojny, wysportowany i bogaty, ale wybitnie wręcz narcystyczny i nie potrafił znaleźć łechtaczki nawet za pomocą GPSu. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że kochała idiotę, a gdy z nią zerwał, wszystkie jej wyobrażenia o kryształowych zamkach eksplodowały i pieprznęły Lydię zdrowo w łeb. Drugą osobą, która dostała w łeb tego dnia, był Jackson, który oberwał książką do anatomii zaraz po tym jak ośmielił się nazwać ją „obciążeniem” i zerwał z nią na oczach całej szkoły. No cóż, ostatnie zdanie, w tym wypadku książka łamiąca idiocie nos, należało do Lydii Martin.

Siorbiąc wściekle kawę i wypalając wzrokiem dziury w cholernym zaproszeniu, Lydia doszła do kilku przykrych i niezwykle wkurzających wniosków.

Po pierwsze, mimo upływu lat wciąż miała słabość do Jacksona choć nie miało to żadnych racjonalnych podstaw. Czasami miała nieznośne wrażenie, że mogłaby do niego wrócić gdyby tylko wyraził taką chęć. W końcu, po liceum mieli kilka epizodów z wracaniem do siebie, ale każde kończyło się równie spektakularnie jak ich pierwsze zerwanie. W końcu Jackson poznał Danny’ego i nawet Lydia musiała przyznać, że świetnie do siebie pasowali i w życiu nie chciałaby stanąć pomiędzy nimi. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że czasami lubiła sobie podumać nad alternatywnymi wersjami rzeczywistości, gdzie ona i Jackson zamiast sado-masochistycznych instynktów wzbudziliby w sobie inne emocje i zbudowali trwały związek.... który pewnie po roku skończyłby się jego bolesną śmiercią i ciałem zakopanym w ogródku pod różami.

Po drugie, Lydia miała pecha do facetów. Albo, jak sama lubiła to przedstawiać, faceci mieli pecha spotkać ją na swojej drodze. Po Jacksonie był krótki epizod z Peterem Halem, który skończył się po dwóch tygodniach i był… błędem. Dużym. Nie chcecie wiedzieć. Potem był Aiden, który był dupkiem ale nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem łechtaczki. Niestety poza sprawdzaniem wytrzymałości łóżka i innych mebli w jej apartamencie nie łączyło ich zbyt wiele, a praktycznie nic. Następnie była jedna noc ze Stilesem, która była bardzo DUŻYM błędem i oboje przyznali po fakcie, że zalewanie złamanych serc alkoholem i sprawdzenie w praktyce czy wieloletnie przyjaźnie dobrze kończą się w łóżku, należy rozważać tylko teoretycznie. Serio. Kac moralny kolejnego ranka o mało nie zniszczył ich przyjaźni.

Ale był jeden plus. Derek Hale, który dowiedział się o całej sprawie pocztą pantoflową, w końcu raczył schować do kieszeni swoją sławną dumę i po jakiś trzech latach podchodów, raczył zaprosić Stilinskiego na randkę, w obawie że Lydia sprzątnie mu go sprzed nosa. Czego oczywiście nie miała zamiaru robić, ale cicho sza. Jakoś czuła w kościach, że kolejne zaproszenie na ślub przyjdzie właśnie od nich.

Po trzecie, i najbardziej wnerwiające, wszyscy ex-faceci Lydii mieli pojawić się na ślubie Jacksona ze swoimi drugimi połówkami. A Lydia była sama. Oczywiście bardzo chwaliła sobie swój stan, jednak chodzenie samotnie na ślub byłego kochanka było… żenujące. Upadlające. Całkowicie nie w stylu Lydii Martin, która obwiązywała sobie facetów wokół małego palca.

Po czwarte, to były jej 25 urodziny, których nie miała z kim świętować. Jak na złość Kira, Allison i Malia były poza miastem, a sama nie chciała zalać się w trzy dupy. Poważne panie doktorantki, przyszłe laureatki nagrody Nobla, nie upijają się samotnie, prawda? Jeszcze nadziałaby się na któregoś ze swoich studentów w ten sobotni wieczór…

Godzinę później wmaszerowała do swojego ulubionego klubu. Pięć godzin, dziesięć drinków i dwadzieścia cztery odmowy tańca z podpitymi idiotami później, wytoczyła się z klubu z misją wsadzenia tyłka do taksówki, wrócenia do domu i wypłakania w poduszkę swojego dwudziestopięcioletniego kryzysu osobowościowego. Niestety jakaś blond pinda ukradła jej taryfę tuż sprzed nosa.

Na szczęście, albo i nieszczęście, pozostawała komunikacja miejska.

*

Jedyne co Jordan chciał zrobić, to wyjść w końcu z autobusu, zapakować się do łóżka i przespać cały kolejny dzień. Czego oczywiście nie mógł zrobić, gdyż zaczynał zmianę jutro o ósmej. Wszystko przez Dereka Gburka Hale’a który wyprosił (w sensie wyburczał) prośbę o zamienianie się dzisiaj zmianami. Miał rocznicę ze swoim chłopakiem i chciał wyrwać się z nim z miasta na jeden dzień. Jordan chętnie się zgodził, bo po pierwsze przeniósł się do policji Beacon Hills miesiąc temu i musiał robić jeszcze dobre wrażenie, po drugie chciał być na dobrej stopie ze swoim nowym i wybitnie milkliwym partnerem.

Serio, kto nie chciałby mieć dobrych stosunków z Derekiem Halem? Prawdopodobnie nikt poza masochistami i samobójcami, pomyślał Jordan stojąc z zamkniętymi oczami i czołem opartym o poręcz tuż przy wyjściu.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był zmęczony jak diabli i nie wiedział jak uda mu się jutro zwlec z kanapy. Może dlatego nie zauważył nowej pasażerki, która chwiejnie weszła do autobusu, zatrzymała się metr przed nim, mrużąc oczy.

Zorientował się, że coś dziwnego się dzieje gdy nagle poczuł dwie lodowate dłonie na policzkach. Gdy powoli otworzył oczy, ujrzał dość niecodzienny widok.

Przed nim stała niska, drobna zielonooka dziewczyna z burzą rudych włosów i policzkami spływającymi czarnym tuszem do rzęs. Powietrze jakie wydychała było upajająco-powalające i grupa przedszkolaków mogłaby wstąpić w stan upojenia alkoholowego po pięciu minutach przebywania w jej towarzystwie.

Jordan z trudem próbował sobie przypomnieć czy będąc po pracy mógł wlepić jej mandat. Jednak zanim doszedł w myślach do odpowiedniego paragrafu, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się upiornie.

\- Jacksssssson, kochanieee! – wygęgała i czknęła.

\- Powinien pan lepiej zajmować się swoją dziewczyną – powiedział jakiś staruszek, siedząc niedaleko wejścia i przyglądając się im oskarżycielsko.

\- Ale to nie jest moja dziewcz… - lecz zanim Jordan skończył, zrzygała się prosto na jego bluzę.

A potem, żeby było śmieszniej, padła mu w ramiona. I zemdlała.

*

\- Jaja sobie robisz – stwierdził Jordan pół godziny później, wyglądając z okna taksówki.

\- Nie, to podany adres – taksówkarz wydawał się być ubawiony całą sytuacją – Twoja dziewczyna nie lubi wylewać za kołnierz, co? – zapytał odwracając się i patrząc na pochrapujące czupiradło.

\- To nie jest moja dziewczyna– westchnął Jordan i zerknął na Lydię.

Lydia Martin, tak przynajmniej twierdził jej dowód, smacznie spała owinięta jego obrzyganą bluzą. Gdy w końcu wytaszczył ją z autobusu i posadził na przystankowej ławce, drżała z zimna, więc ubrał ją w swój obrzygany ciuch. Jej to raczej nie robiło zapachowej różnicy, a przynajmniej nie było obawy, że dostanie zapalenia płuc. Potem sprawdził jej dowód i adres zameldowania. Co doprowadziło ich tutaj.

Spojrzał posępnie na rezydencję za oknem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy po prostu nie postawić jej na wycieraczce, zadzwonić i zwiać w te pędy. Jakoś miał dziwne wrażenie, że gotuje się kolejne nieporozumienie typu „to nie jest moja dziewczyna”, a jakoś nie miał ochoty na opierdol od nadopiekuńczej mamusi, zdziwionej że jakiś obcy facet odprowadza jej zapłakaną, zarzyganą i zalaną w trupa córkę do domu. Po super wypasionej rezydencji, trawnikowi przystrzyżonemu co do milimetra i samochodowi, na który byłoby go stać po jakiś 10 latach pracy, wnioskował że ma do czynienia z bardzo zamożną rodziną, a on nie cierpiał rozmawiać z ludźmi z klasy wyższej. Tak, miał kompleks niższości chłopaka z Iowa, któremu słoma wyłaziła z butów.

Z drugiej strony, miał ochotę wyciągnąć odznakę i zrobić mamusi wykład na temat wychowania córek i niebezpieczeństwach wynikających z samotnego chlania i rzygania obcym facetom na ubrania. Chociaż… obrzygiwanie ludziom bluz było chyba dobrym sposobem na zniechęcenie potencjalnych gwałcicieli…

Ale chyba był zbyt zmęczony na edukowanie obywateli.

\- Niech pan poczeka i nie gasi silnika – westchnął, otworzył drzwi i wytaszczył bez ceregieli Lydię na zewnątrz.

Na szczęście obudziła się i jako tako przebierała nogami, więc nie musiał tachać jej na rękach, co z jego dzisiejszym szczęściem groziło wypierdzieleniem się na schodach i wylądowaniem w różach przy ganku.

\- Jackson, kocham cię – powiedziała Lydia, opierając się ciężko na jego ramieniu gdy stanęli na ganku i nacisnął dzwonek.

\- Umm, dzięki – zdecydował się jej nie poprawiać. Po pierwsze, raczej by to do niej nie dotarło, po drugie, jeśli jakimś cudem by dotarło, mógł dostać po gębie.

\- Kocham cię… ale jesteś skrw… sukrw… skw… - zmarszczyła komicznie brwi.

\- Skurwysynem – Jordan westchnął, stwierdzając że chyba nie lubi Jacksona, kimkolwiek ten dupek był.

Drzwi nagle się otworzyły i stanęła w nich kobieta w średnim wieku. Po rudych włosach i wściekle zielonych oczach, takich samych jak u Lydii, z ulgą stwierdził, że trafił pod dobry adres.

Kobieta już otwierała usta by opieprzyć intruzów za późne najście gdy jej wzrok padł na dziewczynę.

\- Lydia! Co to ma znaczyć? – warknęła łypiąc groźnie na Jordana. Zaskoczenie szybko minęło i aktywował się jej program opiekuńczej harpii, co znaczyło że należało wiać w te pędy.

\- Witam – wykorzystał swój standardowy uśmiech nr 5 (do uwodzenia wrednych bab w urzędach) – Chyba znalazłem pani zgubę, więc oddaję – potem pchnął Lydię lekko w plecy.

\- Hej, mamoooo – dziewczyna wylądowała niezbyt zgrabnie w ramionach pani Martin, czego Jordan już nie widział, gdyż obrócił się na pięcie i taktycznie zwiał. Taksówkarz, chyba przyzwyczajony do podobnych akcji, ruszył z kopyta.

\- Zawsze tak kończysz randki? – taksiarz był w wybitnie denerwującym nastroju do pogawędek.

\- Taaa… - Jordan nie miał ochoty na kolejne tłumaczenia. Jedyne czego chciał to prysznica i własnego łóżka.

Ale na razie rozmyślał o tym, że na poważnie nie chciał oglądać panny Martin więcej na oczy. Mimo że pod warstwą spływającego tuszu wydawała się całkiem ładna. A nawet bardzo. Ale była również problematyczna, miała słabą głowę i harpiowatą, bogatą jak cholera matkę.

I co najważniejsze, najwidoczniej miała faceta.

*

Lydię obudziło stado uciekających łosi. Albo dywizja szarżujących czołgów. Bo ten okropny dźwięk rozłupujący jej czaszkę nie mógł być zwykłą muchą obijającą się o szybę, co nie? A jednak.

Powoli otworzyła oczy i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że znajduje się w swoim dziecięcym pokoju, w którym nie spała od ostatnich świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Jak się tu więc znalazła? Wnioskując po zabójczym bólu głowy, smaku jak po zjedzeniu zdechłego szczura w ustach i pragnieniu jak po przejściu połowy Sahary – musiała nieźle zabalować zeszłej nocy. Zamglone wspomnienia powoli powracały dobijając się słabo do jej mózgu. Zaproszenie, wkurw, klub… autobus? Czy tam wpadła na Jacksona? Niemożliwe. Jakim cudem znalazła się w rezydencji Martinów?

Sięgnęła po torebkę, którą zauważyła na stoliku i wyłuskała z niej komórkę. 67 nieodebranych telefonów od Kiry, Allison, Malii i reszty jej znajomych. 69 SMS-ów. No tak, wczoraj były w końcu jej urodziny. Pewnie ludzie zaczęli się martwić jak nie oddzwaniała…

Mrugnęła powoli, a potem schowała telefon z powrotem do torebki. Nie miała siły na wysłuchiwanie wrzasków jej przyjaciół przed poranną kawą. Zwlokła się powoli z łóżka i zeszła do kuchni.

Natalie popatrzyła wymownie na swą jedynaczkę ale bez słowa postawiła przed nią kubek z parującą kawą. Lydia westchnęła z wdzięcznością i przyssała się do kubka, czekając na ehem, opierdziel a la mama Martin. Jej matka siadła naprzeciw niej, taksując ją uważnym spojrzeniem, lekko się uśmiechając. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Natalie w końcu nie wytrzymała.

\- To dowiem się w końcu kim jest twój chłopak?

Lydia o mało nie udławiła się kawą.

\- Kto? – wykrztusiła w końcu zdezorientowana.

\- Ten młody, uroczy człowiek, który odprowadził cię wczoraj do domu – Natalie uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie – Bo chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moja zdawałoby się odpowiedzialna córka, ochlała się wczoraj jak nie przystoi żadnej młodej pannie i zadawała się z obcym człowiekiem. Fakt, że wróciła w jego hmm, zanieczyszczonej bluzie, świadczy o jakimś stopniu relacji, mam rację córko?

Lydia musiała przyznać, że uśmiech jej matki mógł być zabójczy.

\- E, więc, to był… znajomy z pracy – powiedziała w końcu, mając nadzieję że brzmi przekonująco.

\- Hmm – jej mama nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Wyglądała bardziej jakby planowała przyszły ślub.

Cholera, więc wczoraj nie śniła o Jacksonie tylko o realnym gościu, który się nią zajął? Fakt, był chyba podobny do jej ex-faceta, ale wyższy i miał zdecydowanie ładniejsze oczy. I twardszą, doskonale umięśnioną klatę – poczuła gdy wpadła mu w ramiona, a potem… Lydia zbladła.

\- Czy ta bluza…

\- Wyprałam. Musisz ją oddać przy najbliższej okazji.

\- Aha – Lydia mruknęła w odpowiedzi. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczy go na oczy. NIGDY. Limit upokorzeń zarezerwowanych na jednego faceta został wyczerpany.

\- Swoją drogą, Allison prosiła rano byś dała znak życia. Martwiła się, nie mogła się do ciebie wczoraj dodzwonić – Natalie napiła się powoli kawy z niewinną miną. Zbyt niewinną.

Lydia poczuła przypływ nowych fal bólu głowy nacierających z każdej strony jak cholerni piraci z Karaibów.

\- Mamo… chyba nie wspominałaś nic o moim znajomym, prawda? – zapytała słabo.

\- Och, kochanie. Musiałam spytać czy twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka nie zna tego uroczego człowieka.

Lydia przymknęła oczy i poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy jej przyjaciele rozprawiali właśnie o jej nieistniejącym miłosnym życiu i facecie którego nie było.

Zaklęła siarczyście, za co oberwała ścierką od matki.

*

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – warknęła do telefonu, prowadząc brawurowo swoją Toyotę jedną ręką.

\- Ale czego? Rozmowy na temat pana nieznajomego? – głos Malii ociekał wręcz jadowitą radością – Daj spokój, muszę znać szczegóły. Założyliśmy się z wszystkimi kim jest pan tajemniczy. Tylko błagam, niech to nie będzie Greenberg.

Lydia jęknęła. Po telefonach Kiry, Allison, Scotta i Stilesa miała autentycznie dość.

\- Nie, to nie Greenberg tylko jakiś koleś, którego pewnie już nigdy nie zobaczę na oczy.

\- Och szkoda, słyszałam, że było z niego niezłe ciacho.

Lydia przewróciła oczami. Czasami nienawidziła swojej plotkarskiej matki.

\- Nie… to znaczy tak, chyba nie był najgorszy – westchnęła, pamiętając jego twarz jak przez mgłę.

\- Na pewno prezentował się nadzwyczajnie w obrzyganej bluzie.

-Serio, Malia? Serio? – warknęła Lydia i docisnęła gaz, by zdążyć przed czerwonym światłem, co średnio jej się udało – Mam ci przypomnieć kto ostatnio wylał pół piwa na przystawiającego się do ciebie faceta?

\- Po pierwsze, był szowinistycznym dupkiem. Po drugie, to było piwo, a nie piwo zmieszane z moim DNA. Za to ty puściłaś pawia na faceta wystarczająco przyzwoitego by odwieźć twoją dupę do domu i się przy okazji do ciebie nie dobrać. Sądzę, że połączyła was supernaturalna więź. Myślę, że go naznaczyłaś własnym rzygiem. Pewnie do ciebie wróci, mówię ci.

\- Malia, jesteś obrzydliwa.

\- Dlatego mnie uwielbiasz!

Co było prawdą. Allison była jej najstarszą przyjaciółką i rozumiały się bez słów. Kira była pomocna, słodka i kochana. Za to Malia była bezpośrednia aż do bólu i nigdy nie oceniała, za co Lydia normalnie ją uwielbiała.

Jej rozmyślania przerwała syrena policyjna.

\- Cholera! Muszę kończyć, zaraz wlepią mi mandat – jęknęła i stanęła na poboczu.

\- Ty i mandat? Jasne! Wpadnij potem do mnie, musimy obgadać pana tajemniczego.

\- Po co? Pewnie już nigdy go nie zobaczę.

\- Skąd wiesz, wasza rzygliwie supernaturalna więź może czynić cuda – Malia zaśmiała się i zakończyła połączenie.

\- Jasne, a świnie zaczną latać – mruknęła Lydia grzebiąc w torebce po prawko i dowód rejestracyjny. Zerknęła na wychodzącego z samochodu policjanta. Niech to będzie Haigh albo jakiś inny policjant którego zna, wtedy bez problemu się wyłga. No dobra, to jakiś nowy gość którego nie znała. Poprawiła szybko szminkę i włosy. Lydia Martin nie dostawała mandatów od facetów, nigdy.

\- Och, panie władzo, strasznie przepraszam, wiem że przejechałam prawie na czerwonym świetle, ale strasznie się spieszę – teatralnie dalej grzebała w torebce - Moja mama dzwoniła i prosiła żebym jak najszybciej zjawiła się w domu. Jakaś niezwykle pilna sprawa – odrzuciła włosy z czoła.

\- Z tego co pamiętam twój dom jest w przeciwną stronę.

Głos był podejrzanie znajomy i przywołał wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy, o których wolałaby zapomnieć. Ale świat nie mógł być aż tak okrutny, prawda? Jej karma aż tak nie ssała, co nie?

Powoli odwróciła głowę i wpatrzyła się z otwartymi ustami w całkiem przystojną twarz człowieka, którego miała nadzieję nie oglądać więcej na oczy.

\- O kurwa – powiedziała zszokowana zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

\- Przykro mi, pudło. To tylko policja z Beacon Hills – powiedział z całkowicie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy – Poproszę prawo jazdy.

*

\- Co mu jest? – zastępca szeryfa Derek Hale spytał swoją koleżankę po fachu, wskazując brodą na Jordana, który siedział przy swoim biurku, gapiąc się tępo w przestrzeń.

\- Pojęcia nie mam, zachowuje się tak od powrotu z patrolu. Siadł, odmówił wszelkich zeznań i wygląda od tego czasu jak osioł po lobotomii – Valerie wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do wypełniania raportu.

Derek mrugnął zdziwiony, ale nie skomentował. Poszedł zrobić sobie lurowatej kawy, ale gdy wracał stanął przed biurkiem Parrisha, taksując partnera wzrokiem. Teraz sobie przypomniał, że Jordan zrobił dziwną minę rano, gdy Derek wspomniał coś o ślubie Jacksona, ale nie mógł raczej wiedzieć o kogo chodziło. Chyba.

Derek lubił Jordana. Facet wiedział jak trzymać mordę na kłódkę, nie nawijał jak katarynka jak niektórzy, łapał sarkazm i potrafił gadać z problematycznymi ludźmi przy aresztowaniach, dzięki czemu Derek mógł stać z tyłu i robić groźne miny. No i poszedł za niego do roboty wczoraj, dzięki czemu Derek mógł spędzić dzień ze Stilsem. Mógł więc chyba okazać partnerowi trochę ludzkich uczuć?

\- Co jest? – spytał, mając nadzieję że nie będzie żałował pytania.

Jordan przez chwilę się nie odzywał, potem westchnął.

\- Spotkałem dziś kobietę mojego życia. Po raz drugi – powiedział bez emocji.

Derek zaczął żałować swojego pytania.

\- I? – zapytał starając się nie kręcić oczami, ale jeśli Parrish miał zamiar robić z siebie ofiarę losu, bo baba dała mu kosza, Derek z radością mógł go udusić.

Jordan spojrzał na niego z miną człowieka stojącego przed plutonem egzekucyjnym.

Nie wiedział jak to się stało. Najpierw zatrzymał samochód, który przejechał na czerwonym świetle, a potem stał wmurowany w ziemię przed rudzielcem z poprzedniej nocy, szczebiocącym radośnie i grzebiącym w torebce. A potem spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami, a on poczuł jak jego osobowość rozdziela się na dwoje. Jedna płakała w ciemnym kącie, druga robiła z siebie profesjonalnego dupka, bo jego mózg stanowczo odmówił współpracy.

Co więc zrobił, zamiast zaprosić ją na randkę, zapytać o skurwysyna Jacksona albo dać znać, że ją pamięta?

\- Wlepiłem jej mandat – powiedział i walnął czołem w blat stołu.

*

Dał jej mandat. Jej. Lydii Martin. Dupek wlepił jej mandat!!!

Co gorsze udawał że jej nie zna! Jakby…! Jakby…! Jakby nie obrzygała mu bluzy dzień wcześniej! Stał jak gdyby nigdy nic, pełen profesjonalizmu, gdy ona otwierała i zamykała usta jak ryba, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie nic poza bełkotaniem. Zanim się opamiętała, a jej mózg raczył się odwiesić, siedziała w samochodzie ściskając mandat, a on znikał w swoim policyjnym wozie za zakrętem.

To oznaczało wojnę.

Wybrała numer, wiercąc dziury bazyliszkowym wzrokiem w mandacie.

\- Ahoj, królowo! Jak się miewa najlepsza imprezowiczka w…

\- Morda w kubeł, Stiles – nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć – Potrzebuję informacji o zastępcy szeryfa, Parrishu.

\- Jordan? Nowy, słodki partner Dereka? Nie ma mowy! Łapy precz, jest zbyt kochany żeby wpaść w twoje szpony.

Lydia nie powiedziała nic. Czekała. Oddychała tylko spokojnie, wyobrażając sobie jak Stiles zaczyna pocić się gdzieś na drugim końcu miasta.

\- Yyy, Lydio?

\- Informacje Stiles, albo opowiem Derekowi o twojej najbardziej żenującej wpadce z liceum.

\- Żenującej? Nie było żadnej żenującej wpadki!

\- Druga klasa, Panna Blake i kibel. Przypominam że wszystko zostało uwiecznione na wideo – Lydia zanuciła słodko.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?! – głos Stilesa ociekał nienaturalną, wybitnie sztuczną chęcią do współpracy.

Lydia zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Wszystko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze, rozdział z dedykacją dla bartmanskubs i panterki1308 - dzięki że chciało się Wam naskrobać coś pod moimi wypocinami ^^ I sorki za obsuwę czasową.  
> Po drugie, nabroiłam. Z historii zaplanowanej na dwa rozdziały zrobią się trzy. Obwiniam swoje grafomaństwo i rozmnażanie rozdziałów przez pączkowanie. Shame on me.

Lydia wysiadła pod posterunkiem ze swojej Toyoty i poprawiła krótką zieloną sukienkę.

Miała zamiar sprawić, że pan tajemniczy, który okazał się być dupkiem policjantem, padnie jej do stóp i zeżre mandat, który jej bezpodstawnie wlepił. Przy okazji zrobi z siebie idiotę na oczach całego posterunku.

A potem Lydia łaskawie pozwoli żeby zaprosił ją na kawę. A jeśli gość miał problem z czytaniem między wierszami, sama zaciągnie go za szmaty do najbliższej knajpy. W zależności czy okaże się miłym gościem, tak jak przysięgał Stiles, czy jednak dupkiem: albo zaciągnie go do łóżka i może coś z tego będzie, albo zaciągnie go do łóżka, a potem kopnie w dupę i porzuci jak dosłownie wyrżniętą cytrynę.

Tak czy siak, jej plan był genialny oraz gwarantował bezkompromisowy sukces i pozbycie się seksualnej frustracji, zżerającej Lydię od jakiegoś czasu. Dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu, heh!

Pewna siebie wmaszerowała na posterunek niczym Kleopatra wjeżdżająca do Rzymu i choć bez słoni i asysty setki skąpo odzianych niewolników natartych oliwą, zrobiła większe wrażenie niż królowa Egiptu. A raczej zrobiłaby gdyby posterunek nie był prawie pusty, a pierwszą osobą, którą spotkała nie była Valerie Clark, której… nie powinno tam być.

Według informacji, które wydusiła ze Stilesa, dzisiejszego dnia za odbieranie telefonów i obsługiwanie wkurzonych obywateli odpowiadał Jordan Dupek Od Mandatu Parrish. Stiles jednak nie wiedział, że dzień wcześniej Valerie skręciła kostkę, przez co automatycznie wylądowała na znienawidzonym przez wszystkich stanowisku od użerania się z ludźmi. Na kolejne kilka tygodni. Powiedzieć, że Clark ziała tego dnia ogniem było eufemizmem do kwadratu.

\- W czym mogę pomóc – Valerie brzmiała jakby z chęcią mogła asystować przy rytualnym patroszeniu ofiar na czarnej mszy.

\- Witam, mogłabyś zawołać dla mnie Parrisha? – Lydia spytała, starając się nie wyglądać na zbitą z tropu.

Clark z lekko wydętymi ustami omiotła ją powolnym spojrzeniem od super wysokich szpilek począwszy, przez super dopasowaną sukienkę, na super głębokim dekolcie skończywszy.

\- Nie.

Lydia odczekała chwilę uśmiechając się miło, jednak najwidoczniej Clark nie zamierzała współpracować.

\- Z powodu? – Lydia zapytała po chwili ciszy.

\- Nie ma go. Dostał wezwanie, wypadek na stanowej – Valerie uśmiechnęła się lodowato. Gdyby nie kostka byłaby właśnie w centrum akcji, a tak, musiała zajmować się laską, która najwidoczniej chciała zatopić pazury, możliwe że zęby też, w Jordanie. Hura!

\- Coś przekazać?

Lydia przygryzła wargę. Cały jej cudowny plan poszedł się paść. Mogła albo wrócić później i narazić się na kolejne kpiny albo zapłacić karę i poczekać na inną okazję.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Gdzie mogę spłacić mandat?

Clark uniosła brwi.

\- Mamy XXI wiek, należności można płacić internetowo.

Lydia zmrużyła oczy, zaczynała mieć dość tej laski.

\- Och, głupia ja, porządna obywatelka, która w życiu nie dostała mandatu i nie wie jak go zapłacić – teatralnie odrzuciła włosy za ramię.

\- Jasne – Clark przewróciła oczami. Lydia Martin miała reputację na posterunku. Reputację wyślizgiwania się z dostawania mandatów niczym natarty wazeliną węgorz. – Mandaty można ostatecznie płacić u Joan.

Lydia przymknęła na chwilę oczy.

Joan, zwana nie bez powodu tyranozaurem, rezydowała na posterunku zapewne od epoki kamienia łupanego. Zajmowała się ludźmi płacącymi wszelkie kary lub próbującymi się od nich wymigać i wieść okręgowa niosła, że jej skuteczność w ściąganiu należności wynosiła 120%. Nie działały na nią matki z płaczącymi dziećmi, faceci machający maczetami czy bezdomne, zmokłe szczeniaki.

Jak łatwo się domyślić, kuse spódniczki i głębokie dekolty działały na nią mniej więcej jak poranna rosa na krążownik rosyjskiej marynarki wojennej.

Lydia westchnęła i podeszła do jej biurka.

*

\- Co za idiota zaparkował przed hydrantem? Tuż pod posterunkiem?

Derek przewrócił oczami. Parrish grzmiał świętym oburzeniem, gdy Hale stawał koło feralnego samochodu. Wracali właśnie z miejsca wypadku i Derek marzył o lurowatej kawie, gdy Jordan oczywiście musiał zauważyć cholerny samochód. Jedyną wkurzającą cechą jego nowego partnera był jego supernaturalny wręcz wykrywacz przewinień w najmniej pożądanych momentach.

Derek zerknął na samochód. Mała Toyota stała w głębokim cieniu rzucanym przez drzewo. Koloru chyba czarnego… Albo ciemnoniebieskiego? Yyy, chwila… rejestracja wydawała się być znajoma, a w głowie Dereka rozdzwoniły się wszystkie alarmy.

\- Stój – powiedział zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język, a Jordan zamarł z ręką na klamce.

\- Sam chcesz to załatwić?

Derek otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale tak właściwie co? Że był to samochód Lydii Martin, której nie dawało się mandatów? Że gdyby przyłapała Dereka na wlepianiu jej kary, zrobiłaby sobie rękawiczki z jego skóry i pejcz z jelit? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Stiles prawdopodobnie umarłby ze śmiechu i wypominał mu to przez kolejne milion lat?

\- Nie – powiedział krótko i wbił posępny wzrok w przestrzeń, modląc się do wszystkich bóstw ziemnych i podziemnych, by nie nadziali się na wracającą Lydię.

Jordan nie skomentował, wyszedł po prostu z radiowozu. Zdążył już przyzwyczaić się do dziwnych zachowań swojego partnera.

Możecie się zapytać jakim cudem Jordan nie skapnął się komu miał zamiar wlepić mandat, bo w istocie się nie zorientował. Za pierwszym razem, działał na automacie i nie zarejestrował oczywistych szczegółów. Dodatkowo Toyota stała w cieniu i zmieniła kolor z morskiego oczojebnego na ciemnogranatowy.

Ale musimy dodać, że gdy Jordan wkładał mandat za wycieraczkę, ręka mu zadrżała. Straszne przeczucie postawiło włoski na jego karku, jednak zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło, bo zniecierpliwiony Derek zawołał go z powrotem – dostali kolejne zgłoszenie.

No i bądźmy szczerzy, prawdopodobnie świadomość, że to samochód Lydii nie powstrzymałaby go przed wrąbaniem jej kary. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby kiedykolwiek Jordan Parrish złamałby drogowe przepisy, z radością sam wlepiłby sobie mandat. Taki typ.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że miało go to zdrowo kopnąć w dupę.

*

\- Gdzie! On! Jest?!

Valerie Clark mrugnęła zdziwiona. Nie spodziewała się, że zobaczy Lydię Martin tak szybko z powrotem. Nie spodziewała się też, że laska wróci ciskając oczami pioruny niczym walkiria gotowa zagrać czyjąś obciętą głową w golfa.

Poczuła do niej lekki przypływ respektu i sympatii.

Długopisy zatańczyły na biurku gdy Lydia trzasnęła w blat pięścią ściskającą świstek papieru.

\- Kolejny mandat od Parrisha? – Valerie uniosła brwi z rozbawieniem. – Rany, jesteś nieźle zdesperowana, co?

Oburzona Lydia już otwierała usta by zaprezentować siłę swoich słynnych płuc, gdy sens słów policjantki do niej dotarł.

Zdesperowana?! Czy ta policyjna cholera insynuowała, że Lydia specjalnie łamała prawo by dorwać się do Parrisha? Czy ta pinda sugerowała, że Lydia latała za jakimś facetem, starając się pochwycić jego uwagę niczym jakaś napalona nastolatka?!

Zamknęła usta z trzaskiem, obróciła się i podeszła do Joan, buląc za kolejny mandat. Potem wyszła z godnością, głośno stukając obcasami. Wsiadając do samochodu poprzysięgła sobie, że definitywnie kończy z cholernym Jordanem Parrishem, nie ważne jak ładne miał oczy i twardą klatę.

Lydia Martin nie biegała za facetami, szczególnie tymi którzy wlepiali jej mandaty. Koniec kropka.

*

\- I jest nasz Casanova!

Jordan mrugnął zdziwiony i powoli spojrzał za siebie… by zobaczyć Dereka, wchodzącego za nim na posterunek.

\- Chyba mówi do ciebie – mruknął ubawiony, bo nazywać Hale’a królem podrywu było zabawniejsze niż mina szeryfa gdy nakrył swojego syna z Derekiem w posterunkowej przebieralni.

Jego partner nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi, tylko wyminął go z godnością kierując się do ekspresu z kawą

\- Ale serio, to był podryw na mandat czy zwykłe wykonywanie obowiązków? Tak czy inaczej jesteś już legendą – Valerie wyszczerzyła się radośnie.

Jordan uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. Clark mówiła jednak o nim. Ale on i Casanova? Równie dobrze można go było nazwać piekielnym ogarem. Do tego Valerie była podejrzanie zadowolona z życia jak na policjantkę przykutą do biurka.

\- Słucham? – Spytał, choć miał paskudne przeczucie, że jednak nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Stary, wlepiłeś mandat Lydii Martin. Albo raczej dwa. Nikomu się to wcześniej nie udało.

\- Jak to dwa? Myślałem, że Lydia… - Derek zapytał, zanim ugryzł się w język kolejny raz tego dnia.

\- Czekaj, znasz ją? – Jordan obrócił się i wbił w niego wzrok.

Derek mrugnął. Jego mózg powiązał informacje i wyszło, że kobietą życia Jordana była, ding! ding! ding!, Lydia Martin. Mógł albo się przyznać i zostać wciągnięty w jakąś denną dramę, po której zapewnie zacząłby rzygać tęczą, albo dalej rżnąć głupa.

\- Tylko ze słyszenia – siorbnął niewinnie kawy i siadł przy swoim biurku, myśląc czy by tak profilaktycznie nie wykorzystać zaległego urlopu. Mógłby zabrać Stilesa gdzieś daleko, poudawać, że go nie ma i przeczekać burzę. Biedny Parrish, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że kobieta jego życia prawdopodobnie knuła właśnie jak pozbawić go rodowych klejnotów.

Jordan otworzył usta by podrążyć temat, bo coś w zachowaniu Hale’a wrzeszczało że robi go w konia, ale Valerie mu w tym przeszkodziła.

\- Była tutaj jakąś godzinę temu, wściekła jak osa.

\- Wściekła jak osa – Jordan powtórzył mechanicznie, czując jak życie uchodzi z niego wszystkimi porami.

\- Tak właściwie wściekła jak rój szerszeni, o mało nie rozwaliła mi biurka gdy walnęła w nie pięścią z twoim mandatem – Valerie wyszczerzyła zęby. – Brawo Parrish. Jesteś tu dopiero miesiąc, a już masz na koncie taki sukces – nie dodała, że posterunek zaczął się zakładać, kiedy Jordan straci życie. Niepoprawni optymiści dawali mu tydzień.

\- Aha. Super – powiedział bezuczuciowo, gapiąc się tępo w przestrzeń i błogosławiąc swój mózg, który ponownie odmówił współpracy i nie chciał przeprowadzić analizy ostatnich tragicznych wypadków. Dzięki temu mógł poudawać, że wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę.

*

\- Parrish, to jest najgłupszy pomysł na jaki wpadłeś od czasów zaciągnięcia się do saperów – powiedział do siebie dwie godziny później, stojąc na ganku rezydencji Martinów.

Szczerze mówiąc, chciał przycisnąć Dereka i wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje, bo na sto procent Hale coś wiedział, ale jego partner zaraz po zmianie ulotnił się jak kamfora i wyłączył komórkę.

Pozostawał więc jeden ślad – adres, pod który odwiózł Lydię. I miał też powód żeby tu być. Gówniany bo gówniany ale zawsze jakiś, pomyślał, odetchnął i wcisnął dzwonek.

Nie czekał długo. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Natalie Martin, wyglądająca niczym perfekcyjna pani amerykańskiego domu, którą oczywiście była.

Przygotowany na zaległy opierdziel, zrobił swoją przyjazną i profesjonalną minę (nr 2, do obgłaskiwania bogatych pań w średnim wieku, które stanowczo przekroczyły prędkość i miały warczące ratlerki na tylnym siedzeniu), ale na próżno bo opierdziel nie nadszedł.

Zamiast tego Natalie uśmiechnęła się promiennie niczym na widok zwrotu podatków na swoim koncie. Uśmiechnęła się jakby się go… spodziewała. Co musiało być wytworem jego wyobraźni… Co nie?

\- Och, to ty! Przyprowadziłeś ostatnio Lydię, prawda? – Pani Martin miała bardzo interesujący uśmiech. Przypominał mu uśmiech jego matki, gdy wybierała odpowiedniego kurczaka do ukręcenia mu głowy. Własnoręcznie, oczywiście.

Poczuł, że kontrola nad sytuacją robi taktyczny odwrót i zostawia go samego.

\- Umm, tak, dzień dobry. Przepraszam, że tak wtedy zniknąłem – miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądał tak jak się czuł, czyli jak kretyn bez podłączonego do układu nerwowego mózgu - Zastałem może Lydię?

\- Przykro mi, nie ma jej. Ona tu nie mieszka, jest tylko zameldowana, a wynajmuje mieszkanie w centrum – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- No tak – to dużo tłumaczyło, niestety wcale mu nie pomagało.

\- Ale może mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Po prostu chciałem odzyskać bluzę – Natalie uniosła nieznacznie brew i wcale się jej nie dziwił, bo tylko wariat chciałby odzyskać ten kilkuletni kawałek szmaty nadający się co najwyżej do wycierania podłogi – To pamiątka z czasów szkolenia wojskowego, zostawiłem ją sobie ze względów… sentymentalnych – zakończył niezbyt zgrabnie.

Natalie Martin była nie tylko idealną panią domu ale też doskonałą matką. Dlatego też zazwyczaj nie wtrącała się w miłosne życie swojej córki, chociaż miała wiele zastrzeżeń do większości jej adoratorów (tak po prawdzie, to do wszystkich).

Dlatego nie miała zamiaru iść do łazienki po bluzę tego miłego młodego człowieka. Nie. Miała zamiar nie wyręczać własnej córki na drodze do ułapania całkiem ładnego kawałka tyłka. A że tyłek był dołączony do całkiem ładnego ciała wyposażonego w miłą osobowość – nic tylko prażyć popcorn i patrzeć na rozwój wypadków.

\- Och, przykro mi ale zabrała ją ze sobą. Ale zaraz dam ci jej numer telefonu.

\- Nie trzeba! To w końcu tylko bluza, wpadłem po prostu wracając z pracy. Przepraszam za najście i już znik… - ale nie zdążył skończyć zdania, gdy dwie małe, ale wyposażone w zaostrzone paznokcie dłonie wylądowały na jego przedramionach i zacisnęły się jak imadła. Albo jak szczęki bulteriera.

Natalie Martin była i może doskonałą matką i nie zamierzała się wtrącać, co nie znaczyło że nie mogła poznać  trochę lepiej tego młodego człowieka. Pozory mogły mylić, prawda? Nie chciała przecież kolejnego Petera Hale’a koło swojej córki.

\- Och, nie. Jak już tu jesteś musisz skosztować moich babeczek. Poczuję się okropnie OBRAŻONA, jeśli ich nie spróbujesz.

Jordan powoli spuścił wzrok na jej palce, które drążyły mu dziury w przedramionach i przełknął ślinę. Spojrzał ponownie na Natalie i uśmiechnął się, mając nadzieję że przymilnie, a nie jak baran prowadzony na rzeź.

\- Będę zaszczycony.

Pani Martin wciągnęła go do holu i zamknęła drzwi, dając mu mentalnie plusa. Najwidoczniej doskonale wiedział kiedy odmowa kobiecie nie wchodziła w rachubę.

Dwie godziny później, Jordan siedział w swoim samochodzie z głową na kierownicy, czując się wydrylowany niczym wiśnie z babeczek, do których zjedzenia został zmuszony. Zeżarł ich prawdopodobnie jakąś tonę, popijając basenem kawy (właśnie czuł jak zaczynała dawać mu kopa, miał ochotę te siedem kilometrów, które miał do domu, przebiec śpiewając piosenki z Króla Lwa).

Przy okazji zastanawiał się czy pani Martin nie pracowała w CIA, bo jej techniki inwigilacyjne były po prostu niesamowite, a on czuł się jakby oblał rozmowę kwalifikacyjną na zostanie agentem tajnych służb.

Na pewno oblał rozmowę na zostanie ewentualnym zięciem. W pewnym momencie stracił poczucie rzeczywistości i nie był pewny czy przypadkiem nie przyznał się Natalie, że jako czterolatek lubił spuszczać gumowe kaczuszki w kiblu i płakał na Titanicu.

Spojrzał smętnie na kawałek papieru, na którym miał zapisany numer komórki Lydii, a potem z ciężkim sercem podarł go skrupulatnie i wepchnął do popielniczki.

Limit idiotyzmów, których nawyrabiał przez tę dziewczynę, został wyczerpany, a jego męska duma zmielona na proszek. Nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy pani Martin nie zdaje właśnie córce relacji z ich spotkania, popijając martini i płacząc ze śmiechu.

Czasami trzeba było powiedzieć sobie dość, nawet jeśli chodziło o kobietę twojego życia.

*

\- Może ta? – Lydia zdjęła z wieszaka różową, obcisłą sukienkę i zaprezentowała ją swoim przyjaciółkom.

Malia uniosła lekko brew i otaksowała kreację.

\- Świetna. Będziesz w niej wyglądać jak beza i idealnie dopasujesz się do tych okropnych serwetek na stół, które wymusiła matka Jacksona – stwierdziła bez emocji, a Kira z Allison wybuchnęły śmiechem.

Lydia przewróciła oczami i dowiesiła różowe cudo na wieszak. To była jakaś piętnasta sukienka tego dnia. Wzięła Malię pod ramię i wyprowadziła ze sklepu.

\- Mam dość, chodźmy się czegoś napić – kupowanie sukienek na wesele Jacksona i Danny’ego wybitnie jej nie szło. Była dziwnie rozkojarzona, nie wiedzieć czemu.

Wróć. Doskonale wiedziała czemu. Jej matka zadzwoniła dwa dni wcześniej, dała sprawozdanie z wizyty pana dupka i była święcie oburzona, gdy Lydia stwierdziła, że nie jest nim zainteresowana. Natalie brzmiała jakby już nie planowała ich ślubu, ale co najmniej noc poślubną (zgroza!) i wnuki (podwójna zgroza!), a pan dupek był najbardziej uroczym przedstawicielem homo sapiens wyposażonym w zewnętrzne genitalia, który zaszczycił swoją obecnością ich rezydencję. Zagroziła nawet, że jeśli Lydia nie weźmie się za niego na poważnie, to sama zatopi w nim pazury. Lydia była przekonana, że była do tego zdolna (potrójna zgroza!).

Ale jak sama powiedziała, nie latała za facetami i nie zamierzała łamać swoich zasad. Z drugiej strony… to on zaczął latać za nią…

Z trzeciej strony, nie zadzwonił, mimo że miał jej numer, co czyniło go najbardziej irytującym i niemożliwym facetem na tej planecie, pomyślała wściekle kartkując menu, gdy w końcu znalazły wolne miejsce w najpopularniejszej kawiarni w galerii.

\- Masz zamiar coś zamówić, czy chcesz tylko gromić menu wzrokiem? A może wolisz chlapnąć coś z procentami? – Malia spytała słodko.

\- Nie piję – warknęła w odpowiedzi.

Allison uniosła drwiąco brwi.

\- Niby od kiedy?

\- Od urodzin – Lydia burknęła i rzuciła całej trójce wściekłe spojrzenie. Wszystkie trzy wyglądały na denerwująco zadowolone, chociaż Kira miała trochę przyzwoitości, by sprawiać wrażenie lekko zakłopotanej. Pozostałe dwie, tak zwane, najlepsze przyjaciółki uśmiechały się jak koty po rozsmarowaniu wnętrzności myszy po ulubionym dywanie właściciela. Co znaczyło, że chciały pomęczyć jej dupę o wiadomo czym.

\- Jak tam Scott? – zapytała więc słodko, gratulując sobie celnego pytania, gdyż mina Allison zrzedła w sekundę.

\- Oooo, to było podłe! – Malia prychnęła ubawiona.

Kira i Allison popatrzyły na siebie i westchnęły.

\- Nijak – westchnęła Yukimura.

Lydia prychnęła. Związek Scotta, Allison i Kiry można było określić jako skomplikowany i przestała się orientować kto z kim, kiedy i czemu, gdzieś w ostatniej klasie liceum. Jeśli dodać do tego Isaaca, sprawa robiła się bardziej pokręcona niż plan tokijskiego metra.

\- W skrócie, kilka dni temu powiedziałyśmy mu obie, że ogólnie nie przeszkadza nam bycie w trójkącie – Allison westchnęła, a Malia zaczęła się śmiać.

\- I? – Lydia próbowała sobie wyobrazić minę drogiego, słodkiego Scotta, w momencie usłyszenia tej informacji.

\- No i nic, chyba doznał szoku. Zostawiłyśmy go, gdy po dziesięciu minutach dalej coś bełkotał nieskładnie, żeby sobie… przemyślał sprawę – Kira uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- I nikt nie zrobił mu zdjęcia. To jest zbrodnia wobec ludzkości, dziewczyny – Malia otarła łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Tak ogólnie chyba dalej jest w szoku, bo od trzech dni nie daje znaku życia – Allison nie wydawała się zbyt przejęta tym faktem – Może powinnam znowu zakręcić się koło Isaaca?

Lydia i Malia wymieniły spojrzenia.

\- No co? Odkąd przestał nosić szaliki w dwudziestostopniowe upały, całkiem nieźle wygląda!

\- Nie o to chodzi – westchnęła Lydia, kręcąc oczami – To fajny facet. Tylko jak znowu zaczniesz rzucać w niego nożami… O CHOLERA! – jęknęła niespodziewanie, skuliła się i schowała za kartą menu.

\- Co jest? Któryś z twoich byłych? – Malia rozejrzała się wokół.

\- Nie!

\- Czyżby… - Allison sugestywnie zawiesiła głos.

\- Nawet nie zaczynajcie!

\- Pan tajemniczy! – wszystkie jej pseudo przyjaciółki, z którymi serio nie wiedziała czemu się kumplowała, zaczęły rozglądać się jak napalone nastolatki.

\- Przestańcie zwracać na nas uwagę! – wysyczała zza karty.

\- Po prostu powiedz, który to – Allison lustrowała otoczenie – Chyba nie ten chudzielec w garniaku? Proszę nie.

\- Nie jej typ, za niski. I łysieje. Chociaż po jej ostatnich jednonocnych wyskokach zaczynam mieć podejrzenia, że jednak lubi starszych facetów z cofającą się linią włosów – Malia stwierdziła bezuczuciowo, obserwując kolejnych możliwych kandydatów.

\- Coś w tym jest, chyba obniżyła standardy – Allison zawiesiła na chwilę wzrok na wysokim, muskularnym blondynie, który jednak po odwróceniu okazał się być w wieku jej dziadka Gerarda – Czy Lydia leci na sześćdziesięciolatków?

\- Ja tu wciąż jestem – przyszła noblistka warknęła wściekle.

\- Lecisz?

\- Allison!

\- No co, tylko się upewniam. Po tej całej akcji z Peterem…

\-  Peter jest po trzydziestce!

\- Szkoda, że pan tajemniczy nie jest w mundurze, nie widzę żadnego policjanta – Kira westchnęła, a Lydii zrobiło się słabo.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jest policjantem? – zapytała, choć była pewna że nie chce wiedzieć.

\- Cóż – Kira odkaszlnęła – Twoja mama zadzwoniła do mojej, która zadzwoniła do matki Malii, która zna się z szeryfem od czasów liceum i jakoś się zgadali, a potem Stiles coś wspominał…

Lydia walnęła czołem w blat stołu. A potem raz jeszcze. Zaraz dojdzie do tego, że całe miasto będzie debatować o jej nieistniejącym związku. Jeśli dotrze to do uszu Parrisha, to chłop pomyśli że go stalkuje, przez co Lydia albo spali się ze wstydu albo będzie musiała wyemigrować na Alaskę.

W międzyczasie Malia zawiesiła oko na prawdopodobnym kandydacie. Wysoki, perfekcyjnie zbudowany, w fajnej skórzanej kurtce niczym gwiazda filmowa, stał odwrócony do nich bokiem i rozmawiał przez komórkę. Nie było widać dobrze twarzy, za to Malia miała dość dobry widok na jego tyłek. I taaaaaaak, piątka z plusem.

\- Co myślicie o nim? – Allison i Kira zawiesiły na nim wzrok.

\- To rozumiem. No kotku, odsłoń buźkę i popatrz tutaj, no dalej – wymruczała Allison i jak na zawołanie chłopak odwrócił się trochę bardziej w ich stronę – O cholera, Lydia jeśli się za niego nie weźmiesz, to ci go ukradnę.

\- Allison, ślinisz się – Malia prychnęła – Lydio, możesz potwierdzić czy to on?

\- Nie – burknął rudzielec.

\- Czyli Allison może go wyrwać?

\- Mam to gdzieś.

Malia westchnęła i przygryzła wargę. Po chwili oczy rozbłysły jej złośliwie.

\- Chyba jest zajęty, właśnie podeszła do niego jakaś seksbomba i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

W milisekundzie menu wylądowało z hukiem na blacie, a Lydia wwiercała się wzrokiem w Parrisha, który oczywiście dalej rozmawiał przez telefon. Żadnej blond pindy w zasięgu wzroku. Za to huk i ruch zwróciły jego uwagę, bo powoli odwrócił się w ich stronę.

Lydia, bijąc wszelkie rekordy prędkości i łamiąc prawa fizyki znalazła się pod stołem.

Jordan, któremu podczas rozmowy z matką nagle ciarki przeszły po plecach i poczuł się obserwowany, wręcz oblizywany przez kogoś wzrokiem, odwrócił się powoli i zlustrował otoczenie. Nie zobaczył nic podejrzanego, oprócz trzech wybitnie uhahanych dziewczyn w kawiarni, przybijających sobie piątki. Musiało mu się wydawać, że kątem oka zobaczył mignięcie czegoś rudego. Ogólnie, od paru dni zaczął zwracać szczególną uwagę na rude dziewczyny i profilaktycznie zaczął schodzić im z drogi. Dlatego też obrócił się na pięcie i wmieszał w tłum.

\- Bingo! – Malia przybiła ostatnią piątkę z Kirą – Lydio, możesz już wyjść. Chyba wyczuł, że go obserwujemy i się zmył.

Lydia powoli wyszła spod stołu i rzuciła im mordercze spojrzenie. Jej policzki były ślicznie zaróżowione.

\- Nienawidzę was – warknęła.

\- Gówno prawda, kochasz nas. To kiedy ślub?

\- Nigdy, nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

\- Czemu? – Allison uniosła brwi – Nadaje się na modela, jest przyzwoity i twoja matka go uwielbia. Nic tylko brać jak stoi.

\- Nie zapominaj, że go obrzygałaś – dodała radośnie Malia.

\- Bo nie! Nie mam zamiaru latać za facetem, który wlepia mi mandaty! I…! Nieważne! - Lydia odrzuciła włosy, odwróciła się i wymaszerowała dumnie z kawiarni, obserwowana przez swoje trzy, dobre sobie!, najlepsze przyjaciółki.

Długoletnie przyjaźnie znaczą wiele. Na przykład można bez stresu porozmawiać o fizyce kwantowej, a zaraz potem przejść do rozważań nad konsystencją własnego gówna i nikogo to nie zdziwi. Można również porozumiewać się bez słów i wpaść na identyczny, szatański pomysł sparowania najlepszej przyjaciółki z facetem od mandatów. No bo, czemu nie?

\- Dziewczynki – powiedziała Malia, patrząc za oddalającą się Lydią – Chyba musimy zwołać specjalne spotkanie naszej paczki.

\- Potrzebujemy dobrego planu – westchnęła Kira i wyciągnęła komórkę.

\- Czytacie mi w myślach – Allison uśmiechnęła się promiennie, wybierając numer.

*

Popołudnie Dereka mijało powoli i spokojnie, wypełnione trajkotaniem Stilesa, wprowadzającym w senną atmosferę mieszkania mile widziany chaos. Rozwalony na kanapie, z piwem w łapie, Hale bez zdziwienia doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby słuchać swojego chłopaka, marudzącego o idiotach z pracy do końca życia. Tak po prostu.

Wszystko szło fajnie, dopóki jego sennych rozmyślań nie przerwał wyjący telefon Stilesa.

\- Allison? Co tam? Spotkanie?

Derek zmarszczył brwi, nie brzmiało to dobrze. A już poczuł w kościach nadchodzącą apokalipsę, gdy zawibrowała jego komórka.

Wyciągnął ją powoli z kieszeni i popatrzył na wyświetlacz.

Malia. Aha...

Odrzucił połączenie.

Paskudne wrażenie, że trzeba było jednak pojechać na ten cholerny urlop, rozkwitło mu w mózgu niczym pleśń na tygodniowej pizzy. Przeczucie przemieniło się w pewność, gdy usłyszał Stilesa:

\- Derek? Tak jest tu, a co? Ok. Derry Berry, masz odebrać telefon od Malii!

Hale jęknął gdy znowu poczuł wibracje.

\- Kurwa – mruknął i położył sobie poduszkę na twarzy.

Niech go ktoś zabije...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ogłoszenie parafialne.  
> Jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł i chce żeby mu skrobnąć oneshota, który śni mu się po nocach - jestem otwarta na propozycje. Może być w podobnie głupkowatym stylu jak powyższy fic, ale może być łzawo, tragicznie albo z latającymi flakami w tle. Gatunkowo nie ma ograniczeń, choć pewnie z porno wyszłaby mi parodia. Shippy mogą być wszystkie (polecam mój ulubiony - Pego, Peter plus jego ego) z wyjątkiem romantycznej Stydii (sorry, każdy ma jakieś estetyczne granice, moją jest Stydia - ale ich brotop mogę pisać zawsze i wszędzie).  
> Jeśli więc macie ochotę - walcie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bóg chyba jednak istnieje skoro udało mi się to skończyć.  
> Enjoy!

\- Chcesz iść ze mną na ślub Jacksona?

Parrish powoli podniósł głowę znad raportu i wlepił znudzony wzrok w Dereka. To pytanie było durne z co najmniej siedmiu powodów, ale najważniejszym był:

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie idziesz na niego ze Stilesem?

Hale mrugnął.

\- Nie… to znaczy tak. Jasne, że tak. Chodzi tylko o to, że… no myśleliśmy, że może chcesz pójść z nami – powiedział jakby miał ochotę plasnąć się w czoło.

Jordan powoli uniósł brew.

\- Mam wam robić za przyzwoitkę?

\- Nie, po prostu dalej jesteś tu nowy i nie znasz zbyt wielu osób, więc może chciałbyś się zaznajomić z kilkoma – Hale wykrzywił się w parodii uśmiechu.

Parrish gapił się na Dereka przez chwilę, rozmyślając czy chce mu się dociekać prawdy, która kazała jego partnerowi robić z siebie bałwana. Ale była trzecia w nocy, on ślęczał nad raportem, był zmęczony i miał wszystko po prostu w dupie.

\- Nie, dziękuję – powiedział i wrócił do opisywania sprawy pani Jerkins, która oskarżała psa sąsiada o zeżarcie jej kota i obsikanie grządki z sałatą.

\- Nie? Aha, super – odetchnął Derek i wrócił do swojego biurka.

Wczoraj wieczorem ich paczka spotkała się by przedyskutować, kretyńską według Hale’a ale oczywiście nikt go nie słuchał, sprawę sparowania Jordana i Lydii. Derek oczywiście wolałby po prostu stwierdzić, że to idiotyzm i wyjść, nie marnując wieczoru na pierdoły, ale powstrzymały go wielkie oczy Stilesa i jego mina.

Serio, jedno spojrzenie i Derek praktycznie był rozbrojony. Zawsze. Co było smutne, on mógł warczeć, marszczyć brwi albo robić miny zbitych szczeniaków (które chyba wychodziły mu jak grymasy kotów srających na puszczy), ale na Stilesa nic nie działało, co doprowadzało Hale’a do smutnego kwestionowania swojej męskości i retorycznego pytania, kto tak naprawdę nosił spodnie w ich związku.

Stiles zagroził również, że Derek będzie spać na kanapie przez następny tydzień i fakt ten miał znaczny wkład w pozostaniu Hale’a na cholernym zebraniu.

Oczywiście jego przyjaciele nie byliby jego przyjaciółmi, gdyby nie wymyślili czegoś idiotycznego. Cała paczka postanowiła, że sparowanie Lydii i Jordana to świetny pomysł, a jeszcze lepszym będzie wysłanie ich na ślub Jacksona i Danny’ego. Ale potem polał się alkohol i nastąpił, całkiem normalny dla nich, rozłam na baby i samców.

Baby głosowały za Marrishem (Derek nie mógł uwierzyć, że nadano im nawet ksywę i ciarki przeszły mu na myśl, że on i Stiles też mogli mieć swoją… ale wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać i żyć w błogiej nieświadomości), faceci wykazali daleko posuniętą solidarność plemników i stwierdzili, że biedny Parrish nie zasługuje na wylądowanie w szponach Lydii Martin i lepiej zostawić go w spokoju.

Po przepychankach słownych i małych rękoczynach doszli do porozumienia, a mianowicie założyli się. Granicą czasową miał być ślub Jacksona i były dwie opcje: albo Marrish wyląduje na nim razem albo nie. Żeby było śmieszniej, założyli się o pieniądze i włączyli w to również ludzi z posterunku, a jedyną osobą która się nie założyła był Danny (Dereka zmusił Stiles). Jak na razie głosy rozkładały się pół na pół, a Hale miał jako pierwszy czynić honory i próbować załatwić sprawę, zapraszając Jordana na ślub, co gwarantowało facetom wygraną.

Jednak, mimo że bardzo się starał, tak strasznie się starał, sami widzieliście, co nie?, plan wziął w łeb. No ale próbował. Załatwił swoją część i miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu zostawią go w cholernym spokoju i nie wyląduje na kanapie.

Biedny chłopak, w obydwu przypadkach się mylił.

*

Dni mogły rozpoczynać się dobrze albo do dupy.

\- Proszę, proszę. Czyż to nie moja eks? Co robisz? Szukasz sukienki na mój ślub? A może partnera?

Dzisiejszy miał rozpocząć się do dupy, bo jak inaczej określić sytuację, w której stoisz w kolejce po kubek porannej kawy, a zza pleców dochodzi cię dobrze znany i wkurwiający głos, choć były czasy gdy drżałaś na jego dźwięk od stóp do głów? Cóż, co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr.

Lydia powoli odwróciła się i bez ostrzeżenia pieprznęła Jacksona Whittemore’a w nos, który chrupnął rozkosznie.

\- Nie jest mi przykro – Lydia powiedziała dwie godziny później do telefonu.

\- Wiem, że nie, choć mogłabyś powstrzymać się od upiększania twarzy mojego narzeczonego na miesiąc przed ślubem – kochany Danny wcale nie brzmiał na złego, wręcz przeciwnie. Jakby miał niezły ubaw pielęgnując jęczącego i markotnego Jacksona. Lydia była pewna, że jej były właśnie tak się zachowywał. Znała to z autopsji.

\- Oj tam, ma czas więc wyładnieje. Chociaż krzywy nos dodałby mu męskości – dodała złośliwie, a Danny prychnął na drugim końcu linii.

Mimo że było to dość dziwne, Lydię i Danny’ego połączyła autentyczna i szczera przyjaźń, a wszystko za sprawą Jacksona. Należał po prostu do tego typu ciężkich przypadków, którym trzeba było od czasu do czasu obrobić dupę za plecami albo zamordować w dzikim ataku szału. Lydia z Dannym byli geniuszami i zapewne wymyśliliby odpowiedni sposób na zaciupanie Jacksona i pozbycie się ciała, tak by nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, ale oboje doszli do zaskakującego wniosku, po kilku kolejkach martini, że jednak wolą go żywego. Więc lojalnie obrabiali mu co jakiś czas dupę w ulubionej knajpie dla gejów, do której lubiła również zwalać się reszta ich paczki. 

\- Dzwonisz po to by ponarzekać na swego lubego, czy w jakimś innym celu?

\- Chciałem się spytać czy nie masz ochoty wybrać się na randkę.

\- Z tobą? Rany Danny, miesiąc do ślubu a ty już myślisz o skokach w bok? – Lydia zaśmiała się złośliwie – Nie dzięki. Aż tak zdesperowana nie jestem, by rzucać się na biednych homoseksualistów.

\- Znajdę ci jakiegoś ładnego bi.

\- To brzmi jakbyś mnie swatał - Lydia prychnęła. - W gruncie rzeczy ostatnio wszyscy mnie swatają, znaleźliście sobie nowe hobby czy co? – mrugnęła nagle, bo coś nieprzyjemnego zaczęło jej się telepać po głowie.

Trzy najlepsze przyjaciółki dalej truły o wiadomo kim, co jednak nie było aż tak bardzo podejrzane. Ale to, że Stiles coś przebąkiwał o tym, jakby to mogłaby zacząć znowu chodzić na randki i że zna kilku fajnych facetów, robiło się dziwne. Jackson też coś wspomniał o poszukiwaniu partnera, tuż przed tym jak wysłała go na ostry dyżur. Czy przypadkiem Isaac nie podesłał jej linka do jakiegoś gównianego portalu randkowego? A teraz Danny.

Jeśli przypadki chodziły parami, to tu miała do czynienia z cholernym stadem.

\- My i swatanie? Nieeeee, czemu mielibyśmy to robić? Nie ma żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, na takie zachowanie, co nie? Kiedy niby nasza paczka robiła tak irracjonalne rzeczy? – Danny udał oburzonego.

\- Aha, próby katastrofalnego wyswatania mojej matki z trenerem Finstockiem albo szeryfa z Melissą, nie miały miejsca jak rozumiem? – uśmiechnęła się, ale mina jej zrzedła gdy sobie przypomniała, że w obu przypadkach paczka robiła zakłady. – Danny, czy ktoś założył się o moje pieprzone życie miłosne? – spytała kwaśno, choć chyba znała odpowiedź.

\- Niby kto? Ja o niczym przecież nie wiem. Ale gdyby ktoś wpadł na taki kretyński pomysł, to tak, pewnie wiązałoby się to z pieniędzmi.

Lydia odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Dzięki, kotku. Widzimy się jak zwykle w sobotę?

\- Jasne, do zobaczenia – Danny brzmiał na wybitnie ubawionego.

Potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch, do tego znała dość dobrze swoich, przynajmniej z nazwy, przyjaciół. Wiedziała więc jakie gówno może zakwitnąć im w mózgach i czego się po nich spodziewać. Ale chyba oni nie znali jej zbyt dobrze, ponieważ nie próbowaliby robić z niej marionetki tańczącej jak jej zagrają.

 _Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga_ , pomyślała Lydia Martin.

Wsiadając do swojej Toyoty miała nadzieję, że jej matki nie ma obecnie w domu.

*

\- Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, wiesz że jesteś moim trzecim w kolejności ukochanym krawężnikiem, prawda?

\- Jasne - Parrish nie przerwał nawet grzebania w aktach, gdy jak spod ziemi Stiles wyrósł mu pod bokiem – Derek jest na patrolu, powinien wrócić za piętnaście minut.

\- Wiem! A potem kończy zmianę i idziemy do knajpy, a ty razem z nami!

\- Sorry, mam randkę – powiedział, zatrzasnął szafkę, odwrócił się i stanął jak wryty, bo połowa posterunku zamarła i gapiła się na niego, a druga udawała że się nie gapi, co jej nie bardzo szło. Gdy jednak zorientowali się, że on się zorientował, szybko wrócili do przerwanych zajęć.

_Co do cholery…?_

\- O, randka, fajnie. Z kimś znajomym? – Stiles oparł się nonszalancko o jego biurko i udawał, że jest zainteresowany przeglądaniem zdjęć z wypadku, w którym łoś zderzył się z samochodem, z którego został praktycznie placuszek. Zwierz popapatajał sobie za to w siną dal.

\- Po prawdzie, to tak – Jordan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale szybko przestał, bo połowa posterunku jęknęła, a reszta wydawała się podejrzanie podekscytowana.

\- Może jakaś ruda seksbomba? – Stiles uśmiechnął się przymilnie, pisząc szybko sms-a jedną ręką.

\- Pytasz w jakimś konkretnym celu czy po prostu martwisz się o moje życie miłosne?

\- No ba! Twoje życie miłosne, uwierz, zajmuje specjalne i bardzo drogie miejsce w moim sercu.

Na widok kwaśnej miny Jordana, grzyby prawdopodobnie same by się zamarynowały i wmaszerowały do słoików.

\- Wierzę na słowo. Patrz, Hale wrócił z patrolu – wskazał brodą na Dereka, który właśnie otwierał drzwi.

\- Derry Berry! – Stiles zeskoczył ze stołu i pognał do swojej bardziej mrukliwej połowicy, chwycił ją za mundur i bezceremonialnie zaciągnął, mimo słabych protestów, do kibla w niewiadomym (chyba) celu. Szeryf, który właśnie wracał do swojego biura z kawą, wzniósł oczy ku niebu niczym pątnik ze średniowiecznego obrazu podczas samobiczowania.

Parrish natomiast rozglądnął się wokół, lustrując swoich współpracowników, którzy byli bardzo zajęci wykonywaniem powierzonych sobie obowiązków. Tak pilnie ślęczących nad raportami policjantów dawno nie widział, a praktycznie nigdy.

Jordan był ogólnie miłym i bezkonfliktowym facetem, co wielu ludzi myliło z naiwnością, ślepotą i cholera wie z czym. Co zazwyczaj mu nie przeszkadzało, a nawet znacznie ułatwiało życie i robotę.

*

\- Więcej nie wcisnę – jęknął i spojrzał żałośnie na swoją randkę, gdy kolejna porcja naleśników wylądowała na jego talerzu.

\- Jedz, jedz – Joan, zwana nie bez przyczyny tyranozaurem, podstawiła mu pod nosem dżem i wróciła do smażenia.

Wieść stanowa niosła, że Joan Jones nie miała uczuć, kanalików łzowych i nic na nią nie działało, co było nieprawdą, choć wiedziała to niewielka (obecnie w większości od dawna nieżywa) grupka osób. Joan miała bowiem słabość do krzyżówek, swojego kota i młodych, uroczych ludzi, którzy oferowali jej pomoc przy naprawie upierdliwych lecz niezbędnych do życia rzeczy, takich jak samochody, pralki, cieknące krany czy strzyżenie trawnika. A już z góry adoptowała każdego, kto z wzajemnością lubił jej kota.

Dziesięciokilogramowe, pręgowane bydle siedziało właśnie u Jordana na kolanach i dostawało kociego orgazmu, mrucząc niczym traktor, gdy ten drapał je za uszami.

Jordan westchnął, posmarował naleśnika domowym dżemem z dyni i spróbował przekonać swój żołądek, że wcale nie jest pełny po brzegi. Powinien wrócić do joggingu, albo spasie się jak świnia przy cotygodniowym dokarmianiu go, choć bardziej wyglądało to na tuczenie, przez Joan.

A wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że rozwiązywała krzyżówkę, a on wiedział jak nazywa się największa pustynia Afganistanu, bo zdarzyło mu się rozbrajać jej część podczas jednej z tur w tym kraju. Potem okazało się, że zna wnuka jej brata, który też tam stacjonował, a od tego był już krok do zaproszenia na domowy obiad i zaoferowania pomocy przy reperowaniu domowych usterek. I tak zaczęły się jego cotygodniowe randki z jedyną kobietą, przy której nie zdarzyło mu się robić z siebie kompletnego idioty, prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że ciągle coś przeżuwał. Jego matka byłaby dumna.

\- Jak tam sytuacja z twoją znajomą? – zapytała, a Jordan jęknął.

\- Nijak, staram się wypierać fakt jej poznania ze świadomości. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie rzuca nożami w moją podobiznę przyklejoną do drzwi.

Starsza pani prychnęła.

\- Chłopcze, nie bądź pierdołą. Za moich młodych lat prawdziwi mężczyźni, nie przejmowali się drobnymi niepowodzeniami.

\- Za twoich czasów mężczyźni nie wlepiali potencjalnym kandydatkom na dziewczyny mandatów – mruknął. - Swoją drogą, gdy byłaś młoda jeździły już samochody?

Joan zachichotała i przewróciła naleśnika z mistrzowską precyzją. Gordon Ramsay mógł się schować.

\- Nie, ale były furmanki z sianem – powiedziała prawie na poważanie. – Jo, przestań się mazgaić, znajdź dziewczynę i zaproś ją na randkę.

\- Kusząca propozycja, ale pewnie dostanę mandatem po gębie. Już nie mówiąc, że wolę nie pokazywać się jej matce więcej na oczy. Ilość idiotyzmów jakie przed nimi obiema odwaliłem, przekracza wszelkie normy.

Joan odwróciła się ze srogą miną i zamachała mu łopatką do przewracania naleśników przed nosem.

\- Jordanie Parrish, znam Natalie od czasów gdy biegała w samych majtkach po polu i mogę cię zapewnić, że nie dałaby ci telefonu własnej córki, gdyby nie uznała, że się nadajesz. A po drugie, żadna dziewczyna nie ubiera szpilek i doskonale dopasowanej sukienki, by tylko spłacić durny mandat.

\- Żadna też nie dostaje tego samego dnia drugiego mandatu – zauważył radośnie.

Joan zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Gdybyś chciał o niej zapomnieć, nie biadoliłbyś o niej od naszych dwóch ostatnich spotkań. Podciągnij wreszcie spodnie i zaproś ją na randkę!

Jordan przewrócił oczami i zasalutował.

\- Tak jest, psze pani – a potem zmrużył lekko oczy. – To, że tak bardzo chcesz mnie wyswatać, nie ma oczywiście nic wspólnego z faktem, że cały posterunek jakoś dziwnie zaczął się interesować moim żałosnym życiem miłosnym, prawda? – idąc do Joan, zauważył że był śledzony przez swojego partnera i jego chłopaka, których po paru ulicach zgubił.

Nie chciał wiedzieć, o co chodziło. Jeśli Stiles zdołał zmusić Dereka do marnowania czasu i śledzenia jego dupy, musiało chodzić o coś strasznego. Czuł to podświadomie.

Joan przedstawiała sobą obraz niewinności.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Jedz, bo ci wystygnie – odwróciła się do skwierczącego na patelni naleśnika.

\- Joan?

\- Słucham?

\- Uśmiechasz się pod nosem. Gdybym cię nie znał, uznałbym że całkiem złośliwie.

\- Wydaje ci się, Jo. Ja po prostu wiem jak inwestować swoje ciężko zarobione pieniądze.

*

I nadszedł najbardziej wyczekiwany dzień, w którym dwóch młodych i niezwykle przystojnych mężczyzn miało stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu i połączyć się na całe życie, do rozwodu albo tragicznej śmierci Jacksona, jeśli Danny zdecydowałby, że jednak ma dość, a polisa na życie męża wystarczyłaby na zakup domku na Hawajach.

Niestety, było to jedyne ekscytujące wydarzenie tego dnia, bo misterny plan pod kryptonimem „Marrish” dostał sraczki.

Jordana Parrisha nie udało się wyciągnąć na żadną randkę w ciemno, nie udało się go wyciągnąć na ślub. Raz sam zaciągnął Dereka na piwo, ale Hale stwierdził, że tylko oglądali mecz w knajpie rozmawiali o pracy.

Allison, Kira i Malia powpadały na Jordana „całkiem przypadkiem” i każda próbowała zaprosić go na spotkanie, randkę, kawę, cokolwiek na co zaciągnęłyby również Lydię. Allison się nawet poświęciła i dostała od niego mandat. Nic nie zadziałało. Ba, poszła nawet plota, że widziano go w najbardziej popularnym klubie dla gejów w Beacon Hills, a sam Parrish oznajmił, że w dniu ślubu jedzie odwiedzić matkę.

Jeśli chodzi o Lydię, za żadne skarby świata nie dała się wyciągnąć na nic niezapowiedzianego i na całe dwa tygodnie zakopała się w badaniach nad swoją pracą doktorską, by w końcu przyznać, że na ślub przyjdzie sama.

Tak więc wyszło, że pierwszy raz od dawna, facetom udało się coś wygrać. Albo udałoby się gdyby żeńska część paczki nie zadecydowała, że jednak cały zakład był głupi oraz niemoralny i najlepiej go po prostu anulować i wrócić każdemu jego forsę. Faceci oczywiście protestowali na początku dość stanowczo, po chwili dość cienko, a potem przyznali paniom rację. Jak to mówią, duma męska to dość elastyczna sprawa i potrafi dopasować się do każdej ekstremalnej sytuacji zagrażającej życiu, a genitaliom w szczególności.

\- Ech, i na co to było? – Stiles westchnął smutno, wyciągając dość grubą kopertę z zakładowymi pieniędzmi i rozejrzał się wokół, sprawdzając czy w pobliżu nie ma przypadkiem Lydii.

\- Było całkiem zabawnie – przyznała Kira trzymając Scotta pod ramię. Na jego drugim ramieniu uwiesiła się Allison, a Stilinski zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem McCall w końcu nie podjął męskiej decyzji i nie zgodził się na trójkącik. Choć dość blisko Allison stał również Isaac, a Stiles doszedł do wniosku, że chyba mają do czynienia z bardziej kanciastą figurą geometryczną. No, no! Kto by przypuszczał?

\- Pośpiesz się Stilinski, mam ślub za chwilę – warknął Jackson, który jak łatwo się domyślić, w najszczęśliwszym dniu swojego życia, tryskał fontanną dobrego humoru, czyli zamiast piorunować wszystkich wzrokiem, piorunował tylko Stilesa.

\- Bo co? Złamiesz mi nos? – Stilinski wyszczerzył się radośnie i mrugnął do Dereka, który wydawał się być dziwnie spiętym. Ogólnie, Derry Berry zachowywał się dość dziwnie od czasu gdy wrócił zalany w trupa ze spotkania z Parrishem, ale odmówił składania zeznań i nawet seks nie zmusił go do mówienia. Co było lekko podejrzane, no ale do nie takich rzeczy Stiles zdążył się już przyzwyczaić.

\- On nie, ale ja mogę.

Wszyscy zamarli i powoli odwrócili się w stronę głosu Lydii Martin, która wyglądała zabójczo w krótkiej, czerwonej sukience. Ale nie dlatego wszystkim opadły szczęki. Nie opadły im też dlatego, że miała minę świadczącą o okrutnych zamiarach obdarcia ich wszystkich ze skóry i posypania ciał solą.

Szczęki im opadły, bo u jej boku stał nie kto nikt inny, tylko najsłodszy zastępca szeryfa w Beacon Hills.

***FLASHBACK - dwa tygodnie wcześniej***

\- Hale, idziemy na piwo – Jordan klepnął go w plecy po drodze do przebieralni.

\- E, obiecałem Stilesowi, że…

\- Och, napisałem mu że cię porywam i dostałem jego błogosławieństwo – Jordan wyszczerzył się i otworzył swoją szafkę. – Sam przyznałeś ostatnio, że za dużo siedzę w robocie i nie mam znajomych, czas to zmienić.

Derek wydął policzki, ale nic nie powiedział. Parrish miał w gruncie rzeczy rację.

Telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni. _Masz świetną okazję, by go z kimś wyswatać! Powodzenia! I pamiętaj o KANAPIE :)))_

Westchnął ciężko i zdjął koszulę. To będzie ciężka noc.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo. Zaczął być trochę podejrzliwy gdy w barze zamiast piwa na stoliku wylądowała butelka wódki, ale potem pamiętał już tylko małe przebłyski. Miał nadzieję, że nazywanie Parrisha najlepszym partnerem pod słońcem, kilka całusów w policzki i mały pokaz striptizu na barze, były wytworami jego zamroczonego mózgu. Z drugiej strony, Parrish pił razem z nim, więc pewnie też nic nie pamiętał, prawda? Prawda??

Derek jednak nie wiedział, że Jordanowi zdarzyło się stacjonować w Afganistanie w jednej bazie z Polakami. Wciąż być zaskoczony, że jego wątroba zdołała to przeżyć, ale przynajmniej nauczyli go chlać wszystko, łącznie z ich podejrzanym bimbrem pędzonym pokątnie w bazie. Jordan nie chciał wiedzieć z czego to robili i nie bardzo wiedział jak smakowało, bo cholerstwo wypalało kubki smakowe po pierwszym łyku.

Rzecz w tym, że Parrish mimo aparycji typowej miągwy upijał się rzadko, prawie nigdy, a do picia wódki nabrał talentu. Zdołał więc wyciągnąć wszystko o zakładzie od Dereka i zrobić zdjęcie partnera gdy ten wywijał koszulą podczas striptizu. Tak na wszelki wypadek, by mieć go czym przekonać, by trzymał gębę na kłódkę, jeśli zachciałoby mu się opowiedzieć paczce, że ich plan został całkowicie skompromitowany.

Jordana może i było trudno wkurzyć, ale były jakieś granice. Robienie z niego romantycznego idioty, było porównywalne z nasraniem na jego wycieraczkę, zapukaniem i poproszeniem o papier toaletowy, z czego za papier toaletowy robiło jego życie miłosne.

Tak więc, odwiózł Dereka do mieszkania, a potem, podczas jazdy powrotnej rozmyślał jakby się tu zemścić. Niestety nic mądrego nie wymyślił, oprócz klasycznego miażdżenia genitaliów w imadle, co niestety było karalne.

Po powrocie do domu Jordan zastał pod swoimi drzwiami dość zaskakujący widok. Na wycieraczce leżała jego bluza. TA bluza.

Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę, podumał nad przestaniem bycia pierdołą, a potem westchnął i wrócił do samochodu. Wyjął popielniczkę i zaklął na widok pierdyliona kawałeczków papieru, w które zmienił numer telefonu pewnego wyjątkowego rudzielca, który nie dawał mu spać po nocach.

Klnąc, wysypał zawartość na dłoń, mając nadzieję, że ma dobry klej na chacie.

Zemsta ponoć najlepiej smakowała na zimno, ale smakowała jeszcze lepiej gdy spożywało się ją we dwoje.

*

Było przed południem i najlepsza knajpa dla gejów w mieście była prawie pusta, tylko kilku stałych bywalców grało w bilard, a reszta oglądała powtórkę najbardziej homoerotycznego serialu w historii, czyli Supernatural.

Jordan podchodząc do baru zastanawiał się czy fakt, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi świadczył o tym, że heteroseksualizm wylewał mu się z butów, czy po prostu śmierdział gliną na kilometr.

\- Hej - powiedział do barmana wycierającego szklanki i wyglądającego jak ucywilizowany niedźwiedź grizzly. – Nie wiesz może… - ale nie skończył gdy gość rzucił mu krótkie, uważne spojrzenie i przerwał:

\- Jordan, dupek od mandatu – powiedział szczerząc się jak rekin ludojad, a Parrish zaczął się zastanawiać jakim cudem knajpa miała w ogóle jakiś klientów. – Lydia wspominała, że dzisiaj wpadniesz.

Jordan mrugnął.

\- Tak po prawdzie, to dupek od dwóch mandatów – stwierdził powoli, a barman ryknął śmiechem, od którego zatrzęsły się kieliszki na barze.

\- Siadaj, królowa kazała przekazać, że spóźni się troszeczkę.

\- Troszeczkę? – Jordan klapnął ciężko na krzesło.

Barman prychnął i niepytany postawił przed nim piwo.

\- Cóż, zdążysz je opróżnić, choć na twoim miejscu bym się nie spieszył. Odniosłem wrażenie po jej ostatnich opowieściach o tobie, że ma ochotę niewerbalnie dać ci kilka rzeczy do zrozumienia.

\- Fajnie – Jordan łyknął smętnie piwa. – Dobrze znasz Lydię?

Barman zachichotał, co zabrzmiało jak chrząkanie dzika na widok żołędzi.

\- Razem z Dannym są moimi najlepszymi klientami od paru ładnych lat. Przeszedłem z nią wszystkich jej facetów. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że ciebie potraktowała najbardziej twórczymi epitetami.

Parrish jęknął i zaczął się zastanawiać czy by tak profilaktycznie nie zwiać. Cała jego wczorajsza odwaga wykopała grób i strzeliła sobie w łeb. Wciąż się dziwił, że po sklejeniu cholernego numeru w końcu do niej zadzwonił i nie zrobił z siebie ani dupka ani idioty gdy odebrała, ale prawdopodobnie pragnienie zemsty zagłuszyło jego wewnętrznego kretyna.

\- Uh, myślisz że powinienem ją przeprosić za te mandaty?

\- Tylko nie próbuj, będzie cię miała na talerzu i wyciśnie niczym pastę z tubki.

Jordan uniósł brwi gdy obok niego pojawił się drobny transwestyta w skórzanej sukience i butach na zabójczych platformach.

\- Jesteś pierwszym facetem, który oparł się jej wdziękom i zachowuje inaczej niż wszyscy inni. Brad, polej mi kolejną kolejkę – zwrócił się do barmana.

\- Inaczej czyli jak idiota? – Parrish uśmiechnął ale mina mu zrzedła. – Czy całe cholerne miasto jest poinformowane o moim żałosnym życiu miłosnym?

\- Nie wiem jak miasto, ale ta knajpa na pewno – barman prychnął. – Lyds robi się wylewna po kilku kolejkach.

\- Nie martw się, wszyscy ci kibicujemy – transwestyta oparł się o bar i przyjrzał się Jordanowi, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- Czy my się nie znamy? – powiedzieli w tym samym momencie, ale Parrisha szybciej oświeciło.

\- Samantha, prawda? Byłaś parę tygodni temu na posterunku, chciałaś złożyć zażalenie w sprawie kolesia, który cię nachodził.

\- Którego żeście nie przyjęli, bo nic nie zrobił oprócz łażenia za mną i wystawania pod moją pracą i domem. Co z tego, że przechodzą mnie ciarki ile razy widzę go chowającego się za latarnią i gapiącego się na mnie obleśnie? Muszę chyba zainwestować w psa obronnego.

\- Próbowałaś kopnąć go w jaja albo powycierać nim chodnik?

Samantha spojrzała wymownie na sufit.

\- Niby jak, panie dupku od mandatu? Mam metr sześćdziesiąt w butach na obcasie, a gość gabaryty ogra.  
  
\- Masa ciała nie ma znaczenia przy dźwigniach – Jordan pociągnął łyk piwa i postanowił nie przejmować się, faktem że chyba przylgnęła do niego niezbyt fajna ksywka. – W gruncie rzeczy, mogę ci pokazać kilka chwytów.

*

Lydia starała się nie wbiec do knajpy. Jej wykalkulowane kilkunastominutowe spóźnienie, zmieniło się w godzinne, gdy jakiś bałwan postanowił wjechać w śmieciarkę, zakończyć życie, zakorkować całe miasto i przy okazji namieszać w jej romansowych planach.

Wróć. W żadnych romansowych, ale w wybitnie profesjonalnych planach zemszczenia się na jej drogich przyjaciołach. Romanse nie miały tu nic do rzeczy. Po prostu we dwójkę zrobią ludziom krzywdę.

Ale okazało się, że spóźniła się trochę na robienie ludziom krzywdy.

Weszła do knajpy akurat w momencie gdy Jordan lądował z hukiem na podłodze, przerzucony klasycznym rzutem przez biodro, wykonanym przez koleżankę Samanthy. Grupka ludzi zebrana wokół nich westchnęła z uznaniem.

\- Twój mężczyzna zaoferował się pokazać nam kilka samoobronnych technik – barman minął ją, by wytrzeć pobliski stolik.

\- To nie mój facet – Lydia mruknęła, obserwując zbierającego się powoli z ziemi Parrisha.

\- No, jeśli nie weźmiesz się do roboty, na bank ktoś ci go sprzątnie sprzed nosa. W godzinę zrobił sobie całkiem spory fanklub.

\- Serio, Brad? Zostałeś fanem? Ile za wpisowe?

\- Jeden mandat – barman się wyszczerzył i pchnął ją lekko w plecy.

Chciała mu coś odszczeknąć, ale oczywiście musiał pchnąć ją w stronę Jordana, co nie?

I tak oto stanęli znowu przed sobą po kilku tygodniach przerwy, kilku nieprzespanych nocach, kilku godzinach kwestionowania życiowych wyborów i kilku parominutowych snach z ich splecionymi i spoconymi ciałami w rolach głównych.

I co się stało? Świat nie implodował z namnożenia seksualnego napięcia, nikt nikomu nie wlepił kolejnego mandatu, ani nie wydrapał oczu, nikt też nie padł sobie w ramiona i nie zakochał się na zabój po głębokim spojrzeniu sobie w zielone niczym las iglasty po wiosennym deszczu, oczy.

Za to do obu doszło, że zaraz będą musieli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu i, co gorsze, rozmawiać jak cywilizowani i dobrze wychowani ludzie. Sam na sam.

Stali więc przed sobą bez słowa, oboje odmawiając rozpoczęcia interakcji. Jordan zastanawiał się czy może nie powinien jednak przeprosić za te cholerne mandaty, choć jego policyjne alter ego miało obiekcje poparte kodeksem drogowym. Lydia zastanawiała się czy może nie powinna przeprosić za obrzyganie mu bluzy, podziękować za odwiezienie jej dupy do domu i opierdolić za dwa mandaty. I strzelić fochem, że nie zadzwonił do niej wcześniej, mimo że miał jej numer.

Pewnie by sobie tak postali dłużej, zapuszczając korzenie i udając karpie, ale na szczęście Brad i Samantha wymienili wymowne spojrzenia spod znaku „ech, heteroseksualiści”.

\- To jak się zemścicie? – spytał barman, stając z resztą klientów wokół zamurowanej pary. – Tylko jakoś porządnie, Stilinski i reszta powinni dostać nauczkę.

Jak na komendę Lydia z Jordanem się odmurowali, mrugnęli i zamknęli usta, rozglądając się wokół. Wyszło na to, że nie byli jednak sami.

\- Nie brzmicie jak ich fani – stwierdził powoli Parrish, a ludzie wokół prychnęli synchronicznie.

\- Jackson nie zapłacił mi jeszcze za rybki z akwarium, które zdechły po tym jak do niego narzygał – Brad wzniósł oczy do sufitu. – Nie mówiąc już o uszczerbku, jaki poniosło moje poczucie estetyki podczas czyszczenia tego gówna.

\- Hale wisi mi forsę, za pięć przegranych partyjek w bilard – odezwała się Samantha.

\- Stiles ma większy kredyt w barze niż połowa studentów spłacających studia.

\- Wciąż mną telepie na wspomnienie jak pokłóciliśmy się z Malią i Allison o shipy w Supernatural.

\- Mnie też próbowali wyswatać!

Jordan z Lydią słuchali litanii zarzutów znowu udając karpie. A potem supernaturalna rzygliwa więź, która połączyła ich kilka tygodnie wcześniej, zadziałała, a oni wpadli w tym samym momencie na ten sam, bardzo prosty ale genialny pomysł.

***BACK TO THE ŚLUB***

\- Więc… przez ten cały czas… o wszystkim wiedzieliście? – Stiles wyglądał na zszokowanego, a potem coś go tknęło i obrócił się powoli do Dereka. – Kanapa! Jak Boga kocham, przywiążę cię do niej!

\- To groźba czy propozycja? – mruknął Hale, ale przełknął co miał dalej do powiedzenia, bo Stiles właśnie udowadniał, że jego wkurwione spojrzenia mają podobną moc sprawczą co miny zbitych szczeniaków. Tylko że, no, sugerowały cierpienia i daleko posunięte tortury.

\- Ale po co było to ciągnąć? – Kira zmarszczyła brwi. – Wystarczyło przecież powiedzieć, że wiecie.

\- Po pierwsze, i tak nie dalibyście nam spokoju – Lydia uśmiechnęła się zimno, a temperatura wokół niej spadła natychmiast o dziesięć stopni. – Po drugie…

Ale Malia nie dała jej skończyć.

\- Chwila! Przyszliście razem na ślub! Co znaczy, że wygrałyśmy! – i skierowała się do Stilesa, który wciąż ściskał kopertę z forsą.

\- Ej! Doszliśmy do wniosku, że anulujemy zakład! – Stiles próbował chronić bezcenną kopertę, ale nie spodziewał się ataku z innej strony.

Lydia zaszła go z tyłu i bezceremonialnie wyrwała mu ją z rąk.

\- Po drugie, wiedzieliśmy, że przyniesiecie na ślub całą forsę. Dzięki, Derek – Lydia wysłała Hale’owi całusa.

\- Derek, wytłumacz się – głos Stiles’a trzasnął niczym łapka łamiąca biednej, małej myszce karczek.

Hale otworzył usta ale Jordan zamachał komórką, na której było Bardzo Kompromitujące Zdjęcie Ze Striptizem. Derek zamknął usta, westchnął i wbił dłonie do kieszeni. Z dwojga złego wolał być torturowany niż zostać pośmiewiskiem całej paczki na kolejne milion lat.

\- Tak więc, my się zmywamy, miłego ślubu – Lydia uśmiechnęła się tym razem promiennie i mijając Danny’ego cmoknęła go w policzek. – Gratulacje.

A potem ramię w ramię z najsłodszym zastępcą szeryfa w Beacon Hills opuścili miejsce zbrodni, pozostawiając za sobą całkowicie zatkaną paczkę.

Ciszę przerwał po chwili Stiles:

\- Erm, kochani? Wy pamiętacie, że w tej kopercie była też forsa ludzi z posterunku, co nie?  
I jak im jej nie oddamy, to będziemy mieć definitywnie przejebane?

Cała paczka jęknęła. Nie było w końcu nic cudowniejszego niż nagrabić sobie u miejscowych policjantów, co nie?

\- Myślisz, że to wystarczająca zemsta? – spytał Jordan, gdy oboje dotarli na parking, a Lydia rzuciła mu uważne spojrzenie.

\- A masz jakiś dodatkowy pomysł?

\- Stoją tu ich wszystkie samochody, a na tym parkingu nie ma kamer. Sprawdziłem – powiedział niewinnie.

\- Panie Parrish, jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie znałam pana od tej strony – Lydia uśmiechnęła się do niego po raz pierwszy naprawdę promiennie, a on poczuł że miękną mu nogi w kolanach. Dziewczyna popukała się w zamyśleniu palcem w brodę. – To byłoby strasznie podejrzane, gdyby z wszystkich ich samochodów pouciekało powietrze z opon, nie uważasz?

\- Cóż, podobno przypadki chodzą stadami.

*

Forsa z zakładu posłużyła do spłacenia wszelkich długów i należności, choć Jordan zachował pewną część dla jednego tyranozaura, który kopnął go w dupę i pomógł podciągnąć spodnie. Ale i tak pozostało wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by w najlepszej knajpie dla gejów w mieście zrobić całonocną popijawę z darmowymi drinkami.

Podchodząc do baru z samobójczą misją, Parrish doszedł do wniosku, że atmosfera na imprezie było prawdopodobniej dużo lepsza niż na jednym takim ślubie.

Brad mrugnął do niego i się ewakuował, pozostawiając go sam na sam z rudzielcem, który na ochotnika pomagał za barem.

\- Och, cóż za poważna mina, nie wróży nic dobrego – uśmiechnęła się i dolała mu piwa.

Jordan zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Jako że moje gadanie zazwyczaj kończy się robieniem ze mnie idioty, więc… - wyjął z kieszeni dwa świstki papieru i podał je Lydii.

Wzięła je, popatrzyła i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

\- Mandat? Żartujesz chyba!

\- Po prostu go przeczytaj – udał niesparaliżowanego strachem i nonszalancko napił się piwa.

Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i wpiła wściekły wzrok w świstek papieru.

_Mandat wystawiony przez Lydię Martin dla Jordana Parrisha, za nieumyślne wlepienie jej dwóch prawidłowo wystawionych mandatów, bycie imbecylem i emocjonalną pierdołą. Za karę ma obowiązek zabrać ją jutro na kolację._

Lydia poczuła jak cały wkurw znika niczym kamfora, a po jej ciele rozpływa się fala zadowolenia i czegoś przyjemnego, ciepłego i obrzydliwie słitaśnego, przez co prawdopodobnie mogła dostać próchnicy albo rzygnąć tęczą. Zajebsite uczucie!

Nie byłaby jednak Lydią Martin, gdyby cokolwiek sobą okazała.

\- Pierdoła? Brzmi jak obelga z zamierzchłej epoki – uniosła lekko brew.

\- Podkradłem znajomej. Mandat potrzebuje jeszcze twojego podpisu do legalizacji – podał jej z niepewnym uśmiechem długopis, ale go nie wzięła tylko jeszcze raz zerknęła na świstek.

\- Nieumyślne wlepienie prawidłowo wystawionych mandatów… To nie brzmi jak udane przeprosiny, panie władzo.

\- Ale szczere – przestał się uśmiechać. – No i na więcej mnie nie stać… Na serio, były dobrze wystawione. Nie powinnaś parkować przed hydrantem i… - jeśli sądził, że jego wewnętrzny idiota zrobił sobie urlop to był w błędzie.

Na szczęście Lydia przewróciła po prostu oczami, wyrwała mu długopis i podpisała mandat.

\- Odbierz mnie jutro o ósmej – spojrzała na drugi mandat i zmarszczyła brwi. – Ten jest pusty.

\- Pomyślałem, że w ramach, no wiesz, lepszych przeprosin, sama go wypiszesz – powiedział lekko zaróżowiony, bo wcale nie był pewny czy to dobry pomysł.

Za to Lydia doszła do wniosku, że to cudowny pomysł. Wiedziała też dokładnie co na nim wypisze. Widząc jej minę kota, który dobrał się do kanarka, Jordan też to odgadł.

Cztery litery, pierwsza S.

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszystkim, którzy dotarli do ostatniej linijki, pozostawili po sobie kudosy i komentarze - wyrazy miłości. Jak Lydia rzygam dla Was tęczą ;)  
> Spodziewajcie się w niedalekiej przyszłości Marrishowatego one shota z wrednym psem w roli głównej i jakiejś historii, w której Derek z Jordanem są torturowani przez ich nastoletnie stado. Mam w planach jakiś dłuższy fic z Marrishem, tylko nie wiem czy chcę bardziej zrobić Lydię lekarką i wsyłać ją na zesłanie na Alaskę, gdzie będzie zajmować się bandą szurniętych ludzi z dziczy, czy sprawić by uciekła z własnego ślubu, zagroziła Jordanowi gazem piperzowym i zmusiła do przewieznia jej tyłka przez całe Stany. We will see.


End file.
